Story of a Past
by Snowlielxx3
Summary: 1. The Chosen Nine. -- Nine of them gathered at the cave of the Beginning. This is the start of Everything, as well as the End. MadaraxKyuubi. Inspired by the Katekyo Hitman Reborn, The Acrobaleono.


**Shannie : My second oneshot. I recently found out a pair that i really liked. MadaraxKyuubi!! I don't see a lot of MadaraxKyuubi stories so i decided to do one. Inspired by Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the Acrobaleno(so cute!)^^. And this story is about what happened to the bijuus, mainly kyuubi, and Madara ^^. I don't want to give any spoilers so read on to find out what happens ^^. Ah! remember to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only _They _belongs to me. ^^**

* * *

His eyes softened as he watched the blonde. He knew he had to leave, and had to leave fast. For he himself was uncertain of what he would do before he could even control himself.

* * *

---70 years ago---

It was in the warring period. Wars broke out everyday, stronger countries sought out for weaker countries, not for alliance, but for land. Each and everyday of killing, fighting, an endless cycle. A cycle that Uchiha Madara, aged 16, was tired of.

"Brother, let's train." Uchiha Izuna, aged 15, went up cheerfully to his depressed brother. Madara lighten up instantly, once again, his brother never failed to cheer him up.

"Okay. Just don't go crying after I have defeated you." Madara jeered at his brother. Izuna pouted slightly, resulting in Madara bursting out in laughter. Feeling humiliated, Izuna pounced on his brother with a sudden attack, unforeseen by Madara.

"You CHEATER!" Madara gritted his teeth as he broke free of Izuna taijutsu. Izuna chuckled and booed at his brother, receiving a hard smack on his head as a result.

After the duo sparred, receiving minimum injuries from their equal, Izuna shot a sudden question at his ever-so-bored brother.

"Say, brother." Izuna inched closer to Madara. "Why do you seem so bored every time?"

The question came too sudden, Madara himself wondered why he always feels so jaded, so not… complete.

"I wonder why…" was the reply the came from the brother he admired.

Unsatisfied with the answer, Izuna continue to bother his already-annoyed-brother but still received the same old answer. With all his efforts to know more going down the drain, Izuna finally walked off, leaving the lone Madara staring alone at the starry night sky. He did not know that at another end of Earth, a similar person was staring at the night sky as him. The only difference is that the night was dull, for Tsukishiro.

* * *

At a certain area, where wars and killing were oblivious to them, lived a group of nine. The group of nine knew nothing of the outside world, the only people they met was the nine of them and _They_. No parents. Nothing. Just the nine of them and the _They_ who brought them to this _safe_ place, cut off from all parts of the world, since birth. All they knew was, they were the Chosen Nine. And Tsukishiro was one of them.

* * *

It was finally time for the battle between the Uchihas and the Senjus. An all-out battle. At that point of time, Madara and Izuna had yet awakened their Mangekyo Sharingan and were ordered to watch at the sidelines despite their outstanding abilities even for an Uchiha. Well, it was understandable since the clan would not want their two most promising talents to be killed by the Senjus before they could even accomplish something.

Madara and Izuna watched with awe, well-hidden by their clansmen with the Uchiha superb genjutsu. The fight between the strongest Uchiha at that time, their father, and the head of Senju clan, Senju Hashirama was breathtaking. Even offense was neatly blocked by another defense, different jutsu was used and none was repeated. This shows how experience both ninjas were and how knowledgeable were the both of them.

Despite his hatred for the Senjus, Madara had to admit that they were strong, their Kekei Genkai, bloodline limit, was one of the rarest in all times and was on a par with the Uchihas own bloodline limit.

At the climax of the battle, between their father and Senju Hashirama, Hashirama willingly took a shot from their father, and use that opportunity to find an opening to deal a deadly blow.

At that moment, the young Madara admired Hashirama for his decisiveness, and everything. But he knew that he had to act fast, or his father will die at the hands of who he admired. The rest of the clansmen were engaged in their own battles, even if they wanted to help, they could not, because one wrong step can send them to their graves. The Senjus were _that_ strong.

Madara knew that the clan had to depend on his father and his father could not die. More importantly, he could not die by the hands of a Senju; their morals will be greatly diminished. Thus, Madara made his decision.

With his unrivalled speed, Madara went up to take the blow for his father. Wooden spears pierced his body, his stomach, his legs, his arms… and his chest.

Momentarily shocked by the sudden interruption of Madara, Hashirama's reaction slowed down. Unperturbed by his son's behavior, his father took the chance to attack Hashirama, and wounded him deeply.

With the head of the clan wounded, the Senjus had no choice but to retreat. Leaving a victorious Uchiha clan and an almost dead Madara.

"BROTHER!!!" Izuna cried out as he ran toward Madara, kneeling besides his brother, Izuna wailed like a baby. If it was any other time, Madara would have poked his forehead and teased him for being a baby, but not now. Not when he was about to die.

"Izuna, leave your brother alone." His father's monotone was what that hurts Madara the most. Despite bleeding profusely from the wounds, Madara heart throbbed more than anything. All this while, his father never showed any concerned for the siblings, leaving them each to their own. If the siblings did not support each other for all the times, Madara and Izuna would have gone mad.

"NO!!" Izuna struggled to break free from their father's grasp. Izuna sobs and wailing hurts too. Madara could not focus his eyes to see the tears of his dearest brother due to the pain and the loss of blood but he could feel the subtle, warm liquid on his face.

At that moment, he felt peace. Madara felt as though he has break free of the painful and hurting wars. War had started before he was even born, having experience war at a young age, he really sought out for peace. But the warring state had turned him to a power-seeking person, for he knew that he would be eliminated if he is not strong enough.

War could change a person. Drastically.

Madara made no effort to keep his eyes open, for they no longer could. He was tired, he wanted to rest and he did not want to torment himself anymore. He felt neither terror nor pain. He knew that it was death. Madara always pictured death as a suffering, a pain and a fear, since people always wants to avoid it, thus he had the wrong idea of death.

The throbbing of his wound and his trepidations were all anesthetized along with the numbness that spread through his whole body. Everything was silent.

_**Take me away. From everything.**_

Then, at this moment, his pain and unease returned. _**No! **_Madara pleaded to be taken away. His peace was about to disappear, and Madara wanted it back. He just wanted to give up and put to rest. Is he being too selfish? Is it a mistake for wanting to die? Madara was too worn out to think of it anymore. All he wanted was to rest. But Fate has better plans for Madara.

And, cruelly, he is alive, and living it all again.

His eyes focused on the surrounding. **_It is a hut? No, it is too small. A mansion. Maybe. _**Madara passed out once more.

* * *

"Ah!" a chime-like voice came out. "You're finally awake! Do you know how long you had been unconscious?" There was a subtle hint of worry in the speaker's tone.

"Tsukishiro, don't concern yourself so much with an outsider." Madara could tell that another person came in, even in his semi-conscious state. And he could tell that both speakers were guys.

"Moreover, if _They_ knew that you sneak out of the mansion when the rituals ceremony is about to begin, you'll be dead!" the second speaker reprimanded the Tsukishiro person.

"Ah!" Madara could hear that Tsukishiro whined. "Please don't tell them! I'm so bored so, I-I-…"

Madara heard the second person sighed. "Okay, I understand. I won't say a word…"

"Yay! Akato is the best!!!" Tsukishiro yelped in joy.

"Wa-te-r-r" Madara croaked, his lips felt dry and his throat was burning. His eyes and body felt heavy and sore. He tried his best to focus on this Tsukishiro person when he came with a glass of water.

What Madara saw was not human. He knew it. He knew it distinctively. No human could have possessed such beauty. His eyes were the color of licorice, a passionate red, so is his hair, scarlet red that shows passion. His eyes reflected passion and kindness. With a bright grin of his, Madara felt even more at ease than at death itself.

Unable to tear his eyes of the red beauty, Madara felt another feeling rise within him. It was longing. No one made him feel this way before and he was positive that the redhead felt the same way as him since his licorice eyes revealed every feelings of his owner.

Interrupted by a cough from a figure leaning on the wall, Madara diverted his attention. The figure, which he assumed as Akato, inched forward to separate Madara from his friend. At a closer look, Madara noticed that Akato's beauty was out of this world too. Inhumanly beauty. His eyes were milky chocolate, so light that it could even absorbed a person soul. His hair was auburn in color, russet in every way possible.

Madara felt better instantly, he knew that those two creatures were not human, even though they does not seem to be evil or out to harm him, it do not hurts to be careful. Raising his guard, Madara stared at Tsukishiro, once their eyes met, Madara defense had broke down, he knew that Tsukishiro was his soulmate, and he loves him.

Surely and strangely, Tsukishiro felt the same way. He broke free of his eldest brother grip and embraced Madara. Akato was to astonished to react, he would have never expected his youngest brother, the ninth of the siblings even though they were not blood-related, to defy him, for a person he met less than a week.

It was love at first sight. Yet it felt like the had met years ago. Familiarity, longing and love. Both of them felt... completed.

_**Whatever, let them be. They do not have much time together anyway, since the rituals will be held soon. **_Akato shrugged as he left the two some privacy.

Everything was so strange. Madara found himself embracing a _creature_, not human, he only knows for less than an hour. But his instincts told him to tighten his grip on the creature before him. Tsukishiro nudged slightly, enjoying the suffocation.

They belonged to each other. They were soul mates.

* * *

However, it did not take Madara long enough to grasp the situation he was in. His love of his life, was about to die. Or rather, transform to a demon.

Madara began to distance himself away from Tsukishiro, he was not ready yet. Every detail was like a torture to him.

_**Tsukishiro was a bijuu-to-be. He is going to succeed the previous bijuus**_, _**to be the new generation of bijuus. What is this crap?! He's is the candidate for Kyuubi?! And Akato is the candidate for Ichibi?! Don't fuck with me! **_

Madara was unable to believe this crap or so he heard from Akato. Tsukishiro did not tell him anything, he was afraid that Madara will hate him once he found out the truth. He wanted to stay with Madara as long as possible… But now, everything had turned out to be a wishful thinking.

"I'm sorry." Tsukishiro whispered to the sleeping Madara and himself, trying to redeem himself from his sins, trying his best to make Madara happy. "You, don't belong here. I'll send you back home, to where to truly belong."

Madara woke up to find himself in the outskirts of his clan quarters. Tsukishiro was nowhere to be seen. He felt desperate. No matter how anger over the fact that Tsukishiro was a bijuu-to-be, Madara found the fact that losing the red creature extremely frightening.

"Brother… It that you?" Madara caught hold of a familiar yet cautious voice. He spun around to see his younger brother, who immediately pounced on him once he saw his face.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Izuna shrieked and cried with so much joy. "I knew that you are alive." Madara pat on his brother back as the clan welcomed Madara back.

* * *

A few months after Madara returned, Izuna noticed about the change in his brother. He knew that his brother was worried. Izuna knew that his brother had experienced something that was extraordinary.

"Brother, what's on your mind?" Izuna went up to Madara, they were brothers, and they will whether if the other are troubled. "You can tell me. I promised I won't tell anyone." Izuna assured his brother once he saw the glint of sadness in his eyes.

After the tale, Izuna smacked Madara hard on the head. He knew that his brother was dumb. _**Damn. If he loves Tsukishiro, he should go after him. Idiot brother. **_Madara knew the deeper meaning behind his brother smacking. He turned to his brother; Izuna nodded his head in approval of his brother's intention. Madara smirked and darted to the place where Akato told him. The place where the nine of them gathered. The place of the Beginning, as well as the End.

* * *

Despite his speed, Madara took seven good days to reach the location. However, he was just in time.

"_Every thousand year, the previous generation of bijuus will die, after resealing themselves over and over again, in different Jinchurikis. But, at the thousandth year, the bijuu will finally die and a new generation of bijuus will succeed them, as the new generation bijuus. As you know, we are not human and we are the next generation of bijuus. The 'we' I refer to is me, Tsukishiro and the other seven. We will meet at the summit of the highest mountain and this is where the ritual ceremony takes place. And after the ceremony, we could never be human again.__ But anyway,it doesn't matter, since from the start, we weren't human at all." _

Akato's words rang in Madara mind over and over until he reached the location. He saw Tsukishiro, and so did he. Madara dashed forward to him and without notice, smashed his lips again the red creature. Followed by swallowing his mouth as a whole, pushing his tongue and dominated over Tsukishiro's. Tsukishiro wanted to enjoy this longer, but he knew he could not. _They, _the controllers of bijuus-to-be,were there, and Madara would be killed if _They_ knew about their relationship. Mustering all his strength, Tsukishiro pushed Madara away.

"I'm sorry, don't leave me." Madara was fearful, he was expecting the worst and he knew that the worst will come from looking Tsukishiro's miserable face. Madara felt so useless, so powerless. He felt energy drained out of him, leaving him with nothing. He was too weak to stand, when he was about to go on his knees, a lean but strong hand held him up.

Tsukishiro.

Tsukishiro forced a smile, it was bitter, and Madara felt his heart wretched at the sight of the smile. Holding back his tears, Tsukishiro gently placed his lips on Madara's; the kiss was gentle, sweet but had an inexpressible sadness to it.

"Thanks and goodbye."

Madara could only watch as Tsukishiro went to gather with the rest of the inhumanly beautiful creature. Each had a sadness to their own, not only Tsukishiro. As an unknown light grew larger, Tsukishiro and the rest of them disappeared once the light settled and branched out to nine different directions.

Madara shut his eyes, letting the warm wet liquid surged out of his eyes. He was tired, both emotionally and physically. All was lost. Tsukishiro had left him alone, to be the next Kyuubi.

"_We'll meet again…" _the chime-like intonation rang in his mind.

_**Tsukishiro. **_Madara eyes were still shut. He was afraid that the voice he loves will disappear. _**Yes. We'll meet again. **_

He opened his eyes once more, to reveal his disc-like mangekyo sharingan which enveloped his pupil. The departure of his loved one, the departure of Tsukishiro, awakened the inner powers of the most promising talent of the Uchiha clan; and the birth of the strongest Uchiha in history.

* * *

Madara returned to his clan, much welcomed after they knew that he had awakened the legendary mangekyo sharingan. Shortly thereafter, his brother awakened the same mangekyo sharingan, by killing his best friend. Different from his, Izuna mangekyo sharingan took the appearance of three bars stretching out of his pupil.

Madara led the Uchiha clan and was victorious on every battle. He fought with the man he admired the most, Senju Hashirama; and became more famous with every fight from the Senju. The reason he wanted to fight, was for the sake finding Tsukishiro. Through warring, he managed to travel to different lands to search for the Kyuubi. He always carried hope; he knew that they would meet eventually.

"_The newly succeeded bijuus will be left asleep to get use to their new body, and I don't know how long I'll be sleeping, but wait for me okay? We'll meet again…" _the chime-like voice assured him, giving him the will to live, for that is the source of his life.

Eventually, Madara turned blind. The main reason was the overuse of mangekyo sharingan. He used every ounce of his power in search for Tsukishiro but in vain. He was desperate, but he had to live. He _has _to live; to search for Tsukishiro.

As a bystander throughout the whole incident, Izuna knew more than anyone about the suffering of his brother. He knew his brother's pain of losing Tsukishiro and he felt powerless for he could not be of any help. The only way to help his only brother now was to help his brother regain his sight. And Uchiha Izuna knew exactly what to do.

Madara took his brother's eyes. Despite his strong objection to it, Madara knew that Izuna was right, that was the only way to find Tsukishiro back. With much tears and struggle, Madara took his brothers eyes, obtaining the eternal mangekyo sharingan. He promised his brother that with his sacrifice, he will protect the clan, even if he were to die. Izuna reprimanded his brother at the mention of death; he did not want his brother to die, not before he has found Tsukishiro.

Soon, there were peace, Konoha was founded, and Senju and Uchiha merged. Instant peace, joy and happiness. War had ended. No more killing, no more sacrifices. But Madara heart was not at peace, he was thrown into confusion. He needs to leave this peaceful country, he need to find Tsukishiro, to fulfill his promise to his late brother that had died in the war after he turned blind. Madara was the cause of his brother's death yet he could do nothing about it. He had grieved enough. And now, it was time to do something about his promise.

* * *

He wandered for many years. Searching for a needle in the haystack. Regardless of what he did, he did not find Tsukishiro. Until the caught hold of the news that a monster had attacked Konoha.

Carrying hopes that the 'monster' is Kyuubi which is Tsukishiro; Madara used his teleportation jutsu to transport himself to Konoha.

The scene at Konoha was a total chaos, the monster was indeed Kyuubi, and he had turned Konoha into ruins and debris.

Madara used his mangekyo to communicate with the Kyuubi, with Tsukishiro. He knew that the fox in front of him is still Tsukishiro; the appearance did not even change. The same red hair and licorice eyes. Just that it took the appearance of a fox.

* * *

"_Stop. Tsukishiro." Madara went into the Kyuubi's mind. "You're unstable because you had just awaken, but stop. Tsukishiro is a good boy, he won't do this kind of thing." _

"_Madara." Tsukishiro's eyes flashed across a hint of melancholy, which threw Madara heart into a deep misery. "I'm so lonely, and afraid." Tsukishiro broke down in tears. Madara enveloped Tsukishiro in a warm embrace. Followed with a kiss on the cheek which the tears trickled down. Madara advanced for the mouth, entangling his tongue to his lover's Madara knew that worse things will happen if he does not calm the fox down. _

"_I'm sorry. Tsukishiro." Madara pat his head, "but this must be stopped. I know you hate killing and such." Madara locked his sharingan into Tsukishiro's licorice eyes. "Forgive me." _

_Madara pushed Tsukishiro away, a move which greatly surprised the other. With the use of mangekyo sharingan, Madara restricted a part of the Kyuubi's power. _

_Namikaze Minato, the fourth hokage, sensed a decrease in the Kyuubi's power, use the chance to seal him into the newborn, his own son, Uzumaki Naruto. _

"_Uchiha Madara!" the Kyuubi and Tsukishiro shrieked. "WHY DID YOU LET ME BE SEAL???!!! I HATE YOU!" Tsukishiro mind was consumed with hatred. At that moment, Madara knew clearly that Tsukishiro and him could no longer return to the same again. _

"_Forgive me…" Madara muttered as he left Tsukishiro in a cage, a cage sealed by the fourth hokage, Namikaze Minato. _

* * *

Madara met the Jinchuriki with blonde hair and cerulean eyes, yet, what he saw was scarlet red hair and licorice eyes.

He missed Tsukishiro, despite the fact that the other hates him, for participating in the sealing of Kyuubi. No matter what, he will still love Tsukishiro.

_A kiss for you that is sorrowful_

_A goodbye for you that is loved. _

_- Kuroshitsuji_

_

* * *

_

**Shannie: How was it? I actually want to write a story about it but at the end of the day i still decided to write a oneshot. Should I made this into a story? -cracking her head- Pls Tell me! By reviewing or PMing. ^^**


End file.
